The Art of Forgiveness
by Amarante Akio
Summary: After years of waiting, Sasuke has finally come back into Kakashi's life. If Kakashi plans to keep it that way, he's going to have to learn the art of forgiveness.
1. The Art of Forgiveness: Part 1

A thousand pardons for me please as I may have shifted the ages and some of the details slightly askew to better fit the story. Now without further ado… my Kakashi/Sasuke story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.**

* * *

The Art of Forgiveness-Part 1**

"You can't be serious Kakashi!"

"I am," the jonin calmly answered, sipping a cup of hot tea, seeming bored with the entire situation.

"What do you expect me to do Hatake? I have three new graduates who need a sensei! You've been Team 7's leader for years and now you're just dropping out?"

"Yup. You know as well as I do that there are plenty of other more than qualified jonins willing to take my place."

Tsunade sighed, "Why now Kakashi? You're still so young, I didn't expect to get a letter of resignation until years from now, when I'm well into my nineties."

Kakashi shrugged, "Things don't always go the way we plan them too." The silver haired man stood up, slowly and seriously, "I think this meeting is done with. I'll be in the village for another week, but after that I'll be moving; you won't be hearing from me after that."

"Kakashi wait!" she yelled running after him. "Team 7 is Kakashi Hatake's team. No jonin, no matter how skilled, will ever be able to take your place. Team 7 is apart of you; it makes up who you are as a person, you can't just walk away from this!"

Kakashi smirked as he rounded another corner, "This was just a job 'hokage.'"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! You would have trained those kids for free!"

"You think too highly of me."

"Or maybe not highly enough!" She grabbed Kakashi's arm tightly and got in front of him.

"Those kids love you, and you love them!" she leaned in towards him and looked into eyes. A smile crossed her still youthful features, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Eye," he corrected, looking away uncomfortably.

"I can see it when Sakura smiles, or when Naruto eats ten bowls of ramen and then makes you pay the bill."

For a brief moment Kakashi's eyes softened as their two faces crossed his mind, but less than a second later he shook his head and they were gone.

"The respect and care that they have for you is nothing short of amazing."

"They're 16 years old, I'm not their sensei anymore."

"Kakashi their your family, the only family you'll ever have. Why would you want to leave them?" Tsunade asked, almost in a whisper.

"That's my business," he simply answered, calmly removing her hands.

"Kakashi!" she cried out as he prepared to leave, "Does this have to do with Sasuke?"

Kakashi froze in his tracks, "What did you say?"

His voice was full of anger; Tsunade knew she should have stopped there but she didn't.

"I know you feel guilty over what happened to him, turning his back on this village and going to Orochimaru; but Kakashi, Sasuke's choices are his own..."

"Hold your tongue Lady Tsunade."

"And you are not to blame for them!"

"Hokage, you're crossing the line-"

"Sasuke just became so consumed with the his own power that he turned to Orochimaru."

His fists clenched angrily at his side

"There's no way anyone could have saved him, not even you."

"Shut up Tsunade."

"I know it's been hard for you Kakashi, but its been 2 ½ years. I think it's time for you to move on."

"Thats not your call to make," he whispered in a low dark voice.

"I know he forgot about you a long time ago Kakashi, it'll be hard but you need to do the same."

"I said shut up!"

In less than a second's time, Kakashi had shoved the fifth hokage against the wall; his hands violently gripped her upper arms. Tsunade winced; she could hear her bones start to crack under his pressure.

"You don't know a damn thing about me," he angrily whispered, "So don't you dare pretend like you do."

Never before, during any of her battles that she had fought over the years, had she been more afraid. Kakashi's eye was full of more hatred than she'd ever thought a human being could hold.

"K-Kakashi-"

"Lady Tsunade, there you are!"

The sound of another voice seemed to snap him out of it and Kakashi didn't waste time letting go of her and disappearing into the forest.

"Was that Kakashi? That dog! I didn't realize that he felt that way about our dear hokage!" one of her followers mentioned with a mischievous smile.

"Well apparently he does! Lady Hokage, are you sneaking off to kiss one of your jonin's? Tsk tsk tsk, this just won't do!" another teased.

'They think we're lovers, in an embrace, kissing. If only they'd seen the look in his eye… for those few seconds I didn't even recognize him,' she thought to herself, rubbing her sore arms, somewhat thankful that they hadn't snapped in half.

"Lady Tsunade are you ok? You're pale as a ghost and you look so shaken up!"

She looked down, debating what to say, "Yes I guess that's imaginable. Kakashi quit; he's going to another village and was just giving me a good bye kiss," she lied.

"Kakashi quitting? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Me neither, he really seemed to care about those kids."

'I thought so too, I guess I was wrong…'

The kettle screamed loudly as steam poured out of the top.

Kakashi boredly reached for the handle-

"Damnit!" he screamed dropping the kettle, spilling the kettle's hot water all over his small kitchen floor.

His hand was bright red and he knew it would welt up by the end of the hour; the 27 year old sighed as he ran luke warm water over it.

Kakashi knew that he should be packing, he should have invited Naruto and Sakura over to say his last goodbyes, and he definitely should have cleaned up the pool of water that still coated his floor, but he didn't. The way he looked at it, the water would eventually seep through the tiles and into the ground; his house was so small he didn't have much to pack so that could wait till tomorrow; and as far as Naruto and Sakura went…well he didn't really have an answer for that one.

Kakashi lazily drug himself to his dark bedroom, feeling around on the wall until-

"Fuck!"

His shins hit the night stand. He finally flipped the switch and sat on the edge of the bed, putting pressure on the open cuts with his good hand.

"Whoever thought it'd be a good idea to put a light switch on the other side of the room, instead of by the door, needs to be-"

Among the mess of papers, weapons, and books that'd hit the floor a small picture caught his eyes.

Kakashi limped the short distance over and stared down at it. It was the four members of Team 7.

The image seemed so familiar to him, Naruto's mischievous smile as he leaned in to kiss Sakura's cheek, Sakura's blissful unawareness of the lips nearing her, and Kakashi, although unseen through his mask, lightly smirking at the camera. A very good picture, but what made it Kakashi's favorite was the moody teenagers presence.

The exhaustion was clear on the genin's face as he lazily leaned on his sensei for support. Kakashi's hands shook as his eyes drifted upward and he noticed for the first time that the 12 year old's onyx eyes and the small smile that graced his perfect features weren't aimed towards the camera, but instead at his sensei.

__

"Sasuke just became so consumed with the his own power that he turned to Orochimaru. . . . there's no way anyone could have saved him, not even you."

Sasuke's smile in the picture almost seemed to turn evil.

__

"He forgot about you a long time ago Kakashi."

'You know I've forgotten about you Kakashi,' Sasuke's voice mocked.

Kakashi grabbed his head, trying to force the voice away.

'So then why have you kept that picture for so long?'

'I don't have to explain anything to a figment of my imagination.'

'Is it because you think I'm coming back?'

'Leave me alone,' he whined

'Oh wait I know what it is!'

"No you don't," Kakashi mumbled out loud.

'It's because you love m-'

"No I don't!" he shouted, so loudly that his tiny house shook and birds on nearby trees right outside his windows quickly flew away in a panic.

"Your nothing to me, and you never will be!" Kakashi breathed heavily. In a matter of seconds his favorite picture for 4 years was torn in two and thrown across the room. "You might as well be dead."

Sasuke's cold, laughing voice echoed in his head before finally fading into silent.

* * *

Ok kind of a ramble fest right now but hang in their Kakashi/Sasuke fans! Next chapter will be better!


	2. The Art of Forgiveness: Part 2

Thank you to my reviewers and BETA, the next chapter of 'The Art of Forgiveness' is up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Naruto series.

* * *

**The Art of Forgiveness-Part 2**

The pitter patter of rain hitting his roof had already woken Kakashi up, but it was the light creak of the floorboards that made Kakashi sit straight up in bed; someone was in his house.

Kakashi's mind went through hundreds of possibilities, 'Who knows where I live?'

There was time no put on his mask or grab a weapon, he needed to act fast.

He cautiously snuck into the hallway and just barely peeked around the edge of the wall. There was definitely someone here, and they were in the middle of…raiding his refrigerator?

It was early in the morning and the sun hadn't quite rose yet, so without any lights on it was too hard to judge what the man looked like so Kakashi had to assume that he was strong. Several jutsu's flew through his mind, but he didn't use any of them. Wasting time standing around was only hurting him, soon the stranger would discover his presence; a direct on approach was the best option at this point.

He was only an inch away when the man, who Kakashi could see now was clearly a very skilled ninja, grabbed Kakashi, twisted his burnt hand behind him, and shoved his face into the wall, using his own body weight to keep him there.

Kakashi couldn't help but let out a groan of pain. Jerking out of the mans grip wasn't even an choice, he was far too strong, and struggling was only causing his injury more pain. With a regretful sigh he stopped moving and stood still.

"What's the matter? I am hurting the great Kakashi Hatake?" the stranger whispered, running a finger along the bandages. "Why am I still alive? You are a jonin, one of the highest ranks a ninja can be, and this is _your_ home, shouldn't I be dead already?"

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked, irritated that he let himself get in this position.

Kakashi knew the outsider had a cocky expression on, he didn't just accidentally stumble into his house, this man knew exactly whose house he was invading.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," he mumbled huskily, putting his mouth right by Kakashi's ear. Kakashi couldn't help but shiver when he ran his free hand down his side, resting it on his hip.

"I mean after all, why would I miss your birthday _sensei._"

Suddenly all the pieces fit together and in one simple shove he was free of the mans grip. With a shaky hand, Kakashi flipped the light switch; only confirming his suspicions .

"Sasuke?"

For a few minutes Kakashi thought that he must have been dreaming, there was no way that Sasuke Uchiha was casually standing in his kitchen, reaching for an apple.

The sixteen year old took a bite, "Who puts apples in their cabinet? Apples need to go in the crisper, that's how they stay fresh longer."

Sasuke had grown quite a bit from his 4'11 stature that Kakashi remembered and was at least a foot taller. The small amount of definition that his tiny body held had drastically increased; the new muscles in his arms, legs, and chest were easily visible in his wet clothes.

"I've never seen you without a mask on."

"I've never seen you in my kitchen."

"I always thought it was just a cover for your Sharingan but it looks like it was just a way for you to put off shaving for a couple days; sounds like a Kakashi type move."

Sasuke took one last bite before tossing it over his shoulder into the garbage can. "Oh and you should probably get used to seeing me here, I need somewhere to stay for a couple of days."

"Why?"

Sasuke smirked, "Because I'm back."

If Kakashi had casually passed him on the streets, he knew he wouldn't recognize him. It seemed like every part of him had grown and matured in one way or another, even his hair was longer and easily went past his shoulders. The only part of him that had stayed the same were his eyes; his beautiful onyx eyes still held the youthfulness that they always had, but there was also something else that Kakashi couldn't ignore…an undeniable sense of victory.

"You killed Itachi."

Sasuke slowly reached into his pocket and dropped the contents on the ground. Kakashi could only stare at the wet, bent leaf village headband with a hash mark through it.

"All I needed was to train under someone strong, someone-"

"Who wasn't me?" Kakashi interjected.

"Don't take it personally _sensei_," he mocked, "You were teaching me what you wanted to, not what I wanted to."

Kakashi glared at the teen, "I was teaching you what was legal, if you stuck around longer than you would have been taught everything you needed to know to defeat Itachi."

"Then tell me, why was Naruto getting stronger while I stayed the same? If I'd stuck around any longer he would easily passed me up."

Kakashi shook his head and let out a dry laugh, "So you betrayed the entire village and tried to kill Naruto for what? Just to be the strongest?"

Sasuke slowly walked up to his and was only inches away from his face, "There was no 'trying' about it, if I'd truly wanted Naruto dead he would be."

"Then why isn't he, _genin_?"

"Because I'm not Itachi."

"Really? Because I can't say that I see any difference."

Sasuke leaned in even further; Kakashi could feel his hot breath fan over his own lips, daring him to back down.

"If I'm just like Itachi…then why shouldn't I just kill you right now? Everyone's talking about how you quit; if you suddenly came up missing everyone would just assume you moved out early. No one would come looking for you or even care."

"You're right, go ahead. What's stopping you Sasuke?"

"Naruto and Sakura."

Kakashi's eyebrows bunched together in confusion, "What do-"

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Open the door sensei! It's raining!"

Kakashi sighed, "You heard them coming?"

Sasuke offered no answer outside of stepping away from the shaken male and putting his hand on the door knob.

"I'd get dressed if I were you, we wouldn't want these two to see you in a wet undershirt and without your mask on. It might make them lose the 'the respect and care' they have for you," Sasuke mimicked.

"You were there weren't you?"

Sasuke swung open the door.

"Happy Birthday Ka…" the two trailed off.

The awkward pause allowed Kakashi enough time to slip into something more appropriate. When he came back the three hadn't moved at all.

"Naruto and Sakura, how nice to see you two, why don't you come in?"

Sasuke moved aside and Naruto and Sakura cautiously stepped inside, two presents in their hands that Kakashi knew had been forgotten.

"Well it looks like you've got some goodbyes to say don't you Kakashi? Well I wouldn't want to interrupt that. I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in a few minutes." Sasuke's eyes drug over his old teammates one last time before disappearing around the corner. The three of them didn't even breathe until they heard the bathroom door shut and the sound of running water.

"How long has he been here?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"Less than an hour," Kakashi calmly answered, grabbing a towel to clean up the puddle of water from the previous night.

"And why is he here? In your house?"

Kakashi sighed, "Because he killed Itachi and needs a place to live."

"And you're just letting him?" Sakura questioned. Kakashi knew the pink haired girl would always have an emotional attachment to the Uchiha, seeing him for the first time in over 2 ½ years would probably be hard on her; but he also knew just how strong Sakura was as a person. Over the years she had learned the hard way that she didn't need Sasuke to make her life whole.

"For now," Kakashi answered in his usual even tone.

"What if he's still working for Orochimaru? How do you know he isn't planning on killing you right now?" Naruto demanded, staring off towards the bathroom defensively.

"I'm sorry Kakashi but I can't stay. I didn't think that…" Kakashi and Naruto watched helplessly as tears began to pour down Sakura's face. She quickly threw the gift in Naruto's hands and ran out.

Naruto looked towards the front door and then up at him, "I don't like this. I don't want you to be home all alone with him, what if he-"

"Naruto I'll be fine, now go comfort Sakura."

Naruto seemed torn but reluctantly handed Kakashi his presents. "We'll be back tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded and put his presents down on his counter.

"And Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I want you to know that if so much as touches you I wouldn't hesitate in killing him. I'm not 13 years old anymore, and I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else that I care about."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile, Sakura wasn't the only one who'd matured over the years.

With one last look towards the bathroom door, Naruto was gone.

Kakashi slowly drug himself into his bedroom only to see that Sasuke had helped himself to his bed; he was already asleep and lightly snoring. Kakashi knelt down by him, his eyes traced all of a Sasuke's features.

'How can someone who looks so peaceful cause us all so much pain?'

* * *

I was going to make this just a one or two chapter story but I think a lot of important details would be left out and I don't want to rush along the storyline so I'm going to stretch it out a little longer, please review as it is the only way I know how to improve my writing! ;)


	3. The Art of Forgiveness: Part 3

Thanks for the reviews, chapter 3 is up!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Naruto series.**

* * *

The Art of Forgiveness-Part 3**

"When did Naruto and Sakura leave?"

Kakashi yawned and changed the channel on his small tv, "About two minutes after they arrived."

Kakashi wasn't used to having a 'roommate,' he wasn't used to that said roommate wearing his clothes or sleeping in his bed; he wasn't used to Sasuke being in his house at all.

"They didn't stick around long," Sasuke pointed out, dragging himself to the kitchen and grabbing another apple.

"You didn't stay awake very long either," Kakashi countered.

"Is this what you do all day? Moping on your couch, watching tv?"

"Stop eating all my apples," Kakashi evenly commented flipping to another channel.

"It's the only thing you have in there that's not going to give me food poisoning."

Kakashi couldn't help but stiffen up when Sasuke casually took a seat next to him.

"Relax 'sensei' I'm not going to kill you…yet," Sasuke said taking another bite.

Kakashi's fingers drummed nervously on the side of the couch, "What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"Trying to watch tv if you'd shut up so I could hear."

Kakashi hit the off button and calmly set it next to him on his side table before turning towards the dark haired teen.

Sasuke stared at the black tv screen, as if he hadn't noticed it'd been turned off.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi repeated.

Sasuke took one last bite before slowly setting it on the ground.

"I told you this morning, I needed a place to stay. My answer isn't going to change just because you turned off the tv."

"Why now?"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, "Kakashi I think your starting to get crazy in your old age, how old are you? Like thirty?"

"Twenty-eight, now answer the question," Kakashi responded seriously.

Sasuke made an attempt to reach for the remote but the jonin was to fast and grabbed both his hands, pinning him to the couch.

"Are you still working with Orochimaru?"

Sasuke's smirk never seemed to be a permanent part of his new older face, menacing and cocky, daring Kakashi to do something.

"Dammit Sasuke answer me!"

"Or what Kakashi? What are you gonna do to me if I don't?"

Kakashi hated to admit it, but really what would he do? Out of all of the students he'd ever come in contact with, Sasuke had always been a weak spot for him. He never could understand why he always felt more pity towards Sasuke over Naruto even though their pasts were so similar, or why he preferred Sasuke's presence over Sakura's even though Sakura was much more entertaining to talk to.

What confused him the most was why being this close to Sasuke was making his heart race, why it was making it difficult to breathe, why he couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence anymore, and why he had the sudden to urge to kiss his soft lips.

Kakashi instantly got off of Sasuke, hoping that his mask was covering his red face. 'This doesn't make sense! Sasuke's my old student and almost young enough to be my son! I'm not supposed to have these kinds of feelings towards him!'

Sasuke yawned, not seeming even slightly affected by what had just happened. "Well I think I'm gonna head into town and buy some groceries, maybe stop by and see Naruto and Sakura too."

Sasuke made little attempt to fix his bed head style hair before slipping into shoes and opening the door.

"Oh and Kakashi? Next time you want to try to have sex with me, you can just ask intead of using Orochimaru as a cover to get on top of me."

And with that last comment Sasuke was gone, leaving his very dazed ex-instructor alone.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi I'm home!" Sasuke yelled out from the doorway.

Kakashi sighed and put his mask back on before coming into the living room and taking a few of the many bags in Sasuke's arms.

"Since when did this become your home? And when did my money become yours to take?"

"After you left it right next to your bed in plain sight," he answered throwing the bags up on the countertop. "Plus you needed food anyways, you didn't have anything edible left. You should be thankful I was willing to make the trip."

Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of his student anymore. Sasuke had always been a sarcastic asshole so if anything it was a relief to see that hadn't changed, but as for everything else he was completely lost. Sasuke seemed so easy going and casual now, as if nothing in the entire world bothered or upset him.

'Could killing Itachi really make such a drastic difference?'

"Did you talk to-why did you buy three bags of apples?"

Sasuke smirked as he tried to make room for them all in Kakashi's small crisper. "Because apples are good, and you can make a lot of things with them."

"Like what?" Kakashi asked curiously, not even noticing how side tracked he was getting.

"Pie, fruit salad, wine, applesauce, danish, dip them with caramel, stew-"

"Stew?"

"Yeah, 'Spiced Apple Stew'. You just mix in a couple of common ingredients found in almost anyone's kitchen. It's really filling too, I was gonna make some tonight, you can try it."

"And yes I did talk to Naruto and Sakura," Sasuke answered, grabbing some pots Kakashi had never used from a lower cabinet.

"And?"

"Well they were very… defensive and suspicious at first."

"Can you blame them?" Kakashi asked.

"Both of them just stared at me for the longest time before finally Naruto started questioning me and Sakura started crying."

"She loved you Sasuke, she was willing to give up everything to be with you; but you rejected her and shoved her aside for Orochimaru like she was nothing."

"But after that they both seemed-"

"And what about Naruto? He loved you too, you were like a brother to him. Isn't it ironic that you too tried to kill 'brother' to gain strength? You're even more like Itachi then I thought," Kakashi noted. Sasuke stopped chopping an apple into slices for only a second but then continued and threw the slices in a boiling pot of water.

"I am _nothing_ like Itachi," Sasuke said in a dark tone.

'Well I think I've found something that he isn't 'so easy going' about.'

The silence following was almost unbearable, the sounds of boiling water and stirring was the only thing that was keeping Kakashi from going insane.

"There finished," Sasuke said putting a bowl of questionable stew in his hands.

Sasuke served up his own bowl and sat on Kakashi's couch; the tv turning on quickly followed. Kakashi sighed, unsure on whether to sit next to him or eat alone in his bedroom. Seconds later he was on the couch, about to take his first bite of Sasuke's stew.

'I'm so predictable…'

"Would you eat it already?" Sasuke said with a mouthful of food.

Kakashi took one last look at his dinner before halfheartedly shoving a bite in.

"That's… really good!" Kakashi said with enthusiasm, eagerly shoving as much in his mouth as he could.

"I knew you'd like it," Sasuke boredly answered, not taking his eyes away from the tv.

"How did you learn to cook like that?" he asked, not having any shame in licking the bottom of the bowl for the last couple of drops.

"Through lots of experimentation. When your home alone all the time and your hungry you learn to cook for yourself. After my parents were killed I had to move into this poor families home, they were always out working to try to support themselves and left me at home a lot. Apples were so cheap and easy to come by, so that's usually all that was at home."

"Do you…miss them?" Kakashi hesitantly asked not sure how he'd respond.

"Yeah I do," the teen admitted, "Our clan was like a family, so that day not only did I loose my parents but it felt like I lost my aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins…in about five minutes time everyone that I'd ever cared about was gone."

"Well I guess your brother got to join them."

Sasuke looked down, his long spiky hair covered his eyes so it was impossible to see what he was feeling. "Kakashi when I said that I wasn't like Itachi I meant it."

"You said you killed your brother-"

"Really Kakashi? When did you hear me say that? When did those words come out of my mouth?!"

The tv was loud but neither heard it.

Kakashi tried to think of a time when Sasuke had said that, surely there must have been just once! But as he searched his mind he couldn't find any instance.

"You assumed I killed Itachi and I let you go along with it."

"But why?"

Sasuke's fists clenched at his side, "Why is a good question. Ever since my clan was slaughtered it became my life's mission to kill the person responsibility. So why didn't I, after training for 2 ½ years and betraying everyone didn't I kill him? Why when I had the perfect opportunity to shove my shruiken deep in that bastards heart and watch as the light left his eyes did I choose to walk away?"

"Because he's your brother Sasuke-"

Sasuke shook his head, "That's not the reason I didn't kill him."

Kakashi's eyebrows bunched together in confusion, "Then please inform me Sasuke, tell me what this reason is."

Sasuke smirked before looking the male in the eyes, "Its you."

Shock was evident on the jonin's face, "Me?"

"You. Right as I was about to kill Itachi, your face popped into my head. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't leave." Sasuke picked up the remote and turned the tv off.

"So that's why I'm here. I want to know why just the thought of you prevented me from killing my greatest enemy."

Sasuke angrily threw his bowl against the ground, not even flinching as it shattered all over the floor. "And until I find that out or am suddenly able to kill Itachi, you better get used to seeing my face around because I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Next chapter will be up within the week, and as always reviews are very appreciated!


	4. The Art of Forgiveness: Part 4

Hugs and kisses to my reviewers, next chapter up!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

* * *

**The Art of Forgiveness-Part 4**

When Kakashi woke up the next morning, the house seemed strangely empty...

'Did he leave?' Kakashi couldn't even wrap his mind around the idea, Sasuke being gone after last night seemed nearly impossible. Kakashi popped his head in his bedroom and smiled when he saw that the mess from two nights ago had been cleaned up and his bed was neatly made.

'Sasuke hated messes, he was so organized in everything he did.'

Kakashi almost walked out of the room when he noticed a small note written on a torn piece of paper on his bed.

Finishing off that battle with Naruto.

'Finishing off what battle?'

Kakashi eyes instantly widened. 'He's not talking about-oh no.' In a few seconds time Kakashi was completely dressed, masked, and out the door.

'Why are you doing this Sasuke?!' Kakashi worriedly thought, hoping he'd get there in time.

Kakashi quickly arrived at his destination, The Final Valley. Just as he'd thought, his two old students were face to face in the middle of a battle. Kakashi watched in horror as Sasuke attempted to slam his fist in Naruto's face.

"No!" Kakashi screamed about to rush forward.

"Kakashi sensei, there you are!"

"Sakura! They're-"

Naruto did a back flip and just narrowly avoided the dark haired teens fist. A smile played on his youthful features, "Is that it? After 2 ½ years I thought you'd at least be able to land a punch!"

Sasuke smiled back in return, "Don't go celebrating yet!"

"Smiling?" Kakashi asked out loud in confusion.

"No need for alarm sensei, they're just having a little match. Sasuke wanted to see how good Naruto's gotten and I think Naruto wanted the same," Sakura said, patting a spot next to her on a log.

For a few moments, Kakashi was truly amazed at how Sasuke fought. Every move seemed so skilled and calculated, almost as if he was dancing with Naruto instead of fighting.

"Isn't he amazing?" Sakura asked, as if reading his thoughts. Kakashi realized he was staring and immediately turned his head.

"He could win this at any time but I think by holding back and fighting for fun is almost Sasuke's way of making up, plus look at Naruto! He's having a blast!" Sakura added with a giggle.

"But aren't you nervous?"

Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke apologized for what happened, there's nothing to be nervous or suspicious about."

"He apologized and you forgave him? Just like that?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

Sakura smiled, "Yes."

"But after everything he's done how can you just blindly accept it? Without any type of consideration as to whether he has alternative motives?"

Sakura averted her eyes from the fight, her small smile never leaving her face.

"Yesterday when I saw Sasuke for the first time I definitely didn't handle it well. Naruto and I were just so excited about coming over to your house, giving you presents and making sure you got the recognition that you deserved as your instructor-Sorry we bailed on you by the way-that to see Sasuke just casually standing there was a bomb shell.

"Every night that I'd cried over him, all the hope that'd I lost over the years, the rejection that I'd received all hit me at once. I just couldn't take it and had to leave."

"Are you ok?" Kakashi questioned, nervously looking over her.

Sakura laughed, "Sensei relax, you can't see emotional pain, and yes I'm fine. Naruto found me a couple minutes later and made me feel better."

Sakura stood up and crossed her arms before starting, "Kakashi I loved Sasuke, I loved Sasuke with all my heart and I know that a part of me always will."

Sakura paused for a second, almost as if choking back tears, "But after a year I started to realize that maybe Sasuke wasn't coming back this time. Maybe that he'd made his decision and that there was no way to save him.

"I know that if Sasuke never came back, I'd be alright. I know that I would have been able to lead a happy and fulfilling life, I'm not sure that the same could be said for Naruto."

Both felt compelled to look up at the 'number one most hyper active ninja.'

"Naruto always put on a brave front for me and you but he never got over Sasuke, he never stopped caring about him. When Sasuke left, it was almost like he took a part of Naruto with him. No matter what he did, no matter how many friends he made, I don't think Naruto could ever figure out how to fill that hole that Sasuke left behind.

"You and Sasuke and I are his family, the only family he has in the entire world. I think without Sasuke in it, he felt empty."

Sakura sighed, "Everyone deserves a second chance, everyone deserves to be forgiven if they truly mean it."

"How do you know that he does mean it? How can you be certain that he's not acting on some big plan of Orochimaru's?"

"I don't know," Sakura admitted, "None of us know anything for sure. I mean how do I know that you don't hate us and are planning to kill us tomorrow?"

"I don't hate either one of you and I can guarantee that I am planning no such thing."

"But how do we know that?" Sakura questioned with a triumphant smile playing on her features.

Kakashi glared at her.

"The only thing we can do is have trust in you, the same goes for Sasuke. We have to have faith in him as a person and believe that he's making an effort."

Kakashi looked down as if trying to take everything that she'd said in.

"Do you think that what happened could have been prevented? That maybe if I'd just-"

"Just what? I know I can't convince you that its not your fault so the only thing I can say is that you need to find a way to move on, instead of forgiving Sasuke maybe to you its more about forgiving yourself.

"It must be hard for you, but bitterness and anger doesn't make us feel any better, and in the end we only wind up hating ourselves. We only have a short time on this planet… why waste it?"

Kakashi looked up and couldn't help but smile, "I know you're the brightest of all my students but just when did you get so wise?"

Sakura shrugged, "What did you expect? I did learn from the best."

"Well then maybe you could help me with something," Kakashi whispered, suddenly self-conscious of how loud they were talking.

"Anything sensei, what is it?" Sakura curiously asked, scooting closer.

He paused and waited until he heard the clank of Sasuke and Naruto's shruikens hitting before beginning. "As it turns out…Sasuke's not just here as a friendly visit. Apparently there's a reason that he sought me out and is staying in my house."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And what would that reason be?"

Kakashi took a final look at the dueling pair. "He said that when he found Itachi, he could have killed him, but just before he was about to deliver the final blow he stopped."

"Sasuke didn't kill Itachi? I can't imagine anything from getting in his way of avenging his clan."

"He said that I'm the reason. That for whatever reason my face popped into his head and prevented him from killing Itachi. Sasuke claims that he's not leaving until he figures out what that reason is."

"Hmm suddenly a reason pops into mind," Sakura said with a mischievous smile.

"You know one?" Kakashi asked excitedly.

"I sure do."

Kakashi looked at her expectantly, "Well?"

Sakura shook her head, "Can't tell you.

Kakashi mouth dropped open, "But-but why?"

"Because both of you already know the answer."

"No I don't and apparently he doesn't or he wouldn't be in my house!" Kakashi argued.

"Oh I've got a feeling he would be anyways," Sakura added mysteriously.

Before Kakashi could question her any further Sasuke and Naruto were next to them.

"Well that was quite a work out," Naruto commented, leaning on Sakura for support as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sure was," Sasuke agreed even though he'd barely broke a sweat.

"Don't think your getting out of dinner tonight just because you're a little tired," Sakura warned.

"Where are you two going?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"To that new fancy restaurant that just got built. Naruto had to make the reservations before the place was even through with the construction," Sakura answered shaking her head.

"We'll see you guys later, I think I need to lay down for just a few minutes."

Sakura rolled her eyes and put an arm around Naruto's waist for support, "Oh stop being such a baby, c'mon."

With one final wave and they were headed in the other direction.

"That's so strange that she doesn't like me anymore. I was used to her childish constant flirting and loud declarations of affection, its sort of strange to see her all grown up and all her attention focused on Naruto."

Kakashi shrugged, "Time can change people Sasuke."

"Maybe you should consider your own advice sensei, we both know the reason you're here," Sasuke commented before running into the forest.

Kakashi sighed, he knew that he could catch up, and that most likely Sasuke wanted him to but he didn't. Sakura's words kept running through his head and he needed some time to mule things over before facing him again.

'What answer do we both already know?'


	5. The art of Forgiveness: Part 5

Sorry this update took so long, I went on a two week vacation and forgot to put up an author's note so my apologies! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**

* * *

******

The Art of Forgiveness- Part 5

As Kakashi expected, Sasuke was sitting on his couch, in front of the tv with a bowl of bubbling red goo in hand.

"Its tomato soup, there's some still in the pan if you want it," he yelled over his shoulder.

Kakashi sighed but scooped a bowl up, grabbed a glass of water, and sat down.

"What no apples today?"

"Nah thought I'd try something new, plus tomatoes are my favorite," Sasuke casually answered taking a big bite.

"So you made this yourself?" Kakashi asked, pulling up his mask slightly and taking a bite.

"Of course, completely from scratch. You've got a gourmet chef living under your roof and your not even paying me," Sasuke answered reaching to take a drink of Kakashi's water.

Kakashi easily moved it out of the teens reach, "I don't share my drinks with other people."

"Ever?" Sasuke asked still reaching for it.

Kakashi moved it further away, "Nope."

"Not even with your parents?"

Sasuke was practically in Kakashi's lap in a desperate attempt at his water. Any other time Kakashi would have been bright red and shoved Sasuke onto the floor but the mere mention of his parents completely distracted him from the current situation.

"My parents left me when I was six years old and even before that they weren't exactly around all that much so no."

"They just left you? Did they ever come back?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"No, they just left one day. I waited hours, even days but they never came back. I don't even know if they're alive or dead anymore."

"That's almost worse then them being murdered," Sasuke commented, "At least I know what happened to my parents and that they loved me. It must be horrible to not even know whether they were killed or just abandoned you all together."

Kakashi looked down and saw through the struggling that Sasuke's head had somehow made its way to his lap. He should of made him move it, but there was something in the his onyx eyes that made him leave it there.

"So you've gone your entire life without sharing any type of drink with anyone?"

Kakashi seemed hesitant but shook his head, "There's only one person I can remember sharing drinks with."

"Mind me asking who?" Sasuke asked making himself comfortable in his ex-sensei's lap.

Kakashi tapped his fingers nervously on the side of his couch, debating with himself whether or not to tell the teen. "Her name is Miya."

"Who is she? Old girlfriend of yours?"

"Something like that," he mumbled trying to focus on the tv.

"What happened? Why aren't you with her anymore?"

"Why do you care?" Kakashi snapped glaring down at him.

Sasuke simply shrugged and continued staring at the twenty-eight year old.

Kakashi had never told anyone about her, so what was the purpose starting now? He should of shoved Sasuke off his lap and ordered him out of his house.

"She was…a woman who lived in the leaf village a little over a decade ago. We lived together for a few months before she got kicked out of the village." Kakashi had been hoping to just leave it at that but that wasn't a possibility in Sasuke's eyes.

"So she must have been a pretty talented ninja for you to be interested in her," Sasuke commented.

"No actually she was the average ninja. She was very smart and did have a little bit of skill in Taijutsu but other than that she was nothing special; graduated the academy at twelve, become chunin at fifteen, so nothing anyone else in this village couldn't accomplish."

"Then why were you interested in her?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Kakashi smirked, "Because she was beautiful. It wasn't just her face, it was her movements, the way she fought, the way she smiled, even the way that she brushed her hair was so graceful and almost hypnotic."

"Did you love her?"

Kakashi swallowed back a lump in the back of his throat, "I don't know. She got kicked out of the village before I ever figured that out."

"Why'd she get kicked out?"

"Miya got kicked out because someone found out about our relationship. Once word got to the hokage he immediately kicked her out."

"Am I missing something here? Since when is it illegal for two 16 year olds to be in a relationship?"

Kakashi looked away, he'd been reluctant in admitting that part.

"Since she was ten years older than me. Once the village found out that she was with someone who was underage they saw her as some kind of pervert and kicked her out."

"They probably didn't think too highly of you after that."

"They never found out who that underage child was, Miya never gave up a name. The advisers to the hokage wanted to perform some kind of 'truth telling' jutsu but the hokage thought that to be inhumane. He said that as long as she left and never came back he would drop it."

"So why didn't you follow her?" Sasuke said, shifting slightly to lean closer.

Kakashi glared, "Why do you think? She was ten years older than me. We both knew it would never work out between us, it was a mistake for us to even try."

"Why was that a mistake?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You can't be serious. When there's that much of an age difference, a relationship isn't even possible."

"Age has nothing to do with a relationship 'sensei,' it all has to do with the people in the relationship. Whether or not they're mature enough to just deal with the age difference or sulk about it and use it as their excuse for not even trying to make it work."

"Sasuke you're sixteen years old, you couldn't even begin to understand feelings involved in that type of a relationship," Kakashi calmly answered, turning his attention back to the tv.

"I think I understand better than anyone the kind of 'feelings' involved." Sasuke quickly ripped the remote out of the silver haired mans hand and flipped it off.

"What I think happened was that you actually started having feelings for this girl and that scared the hell out of you. Instead of sticking around and staying with her through the thick and thin like you should have, you let her go using a small issue of age as your excuse and made no attempt to follow her."

"You don't know a damn thing about it!" Kakashi's rage exploded out of him and he violently shoved Sasuke off his lap; Sasuke's firm grip on his 'roommate's' shirt brought Kakashi done right on top of him.

The two were nose to nose, anger clear etched in both of their eyes. As they laid there, in each others embrace, something slowly began happening. Sasuke's thin fingertips lightly ran along the exposed part of Kakashi's face, running a thumb over his lip.

Kakashi couldn't help but shiver, "Stop it," he whispered.

Sasuke's fingers latched on both sides of the mask and in one smooth tug, it was off.

"What are you doing Kakashi?"

"Lying on top of one of old students," Kakashi shakily answered.

"I mean what are you doing with your life?"

Kakashi tried to get up only to have Sasuke's legs wrap around him, keeping him in place.

"What are you so afraid of Kakashi? Actually caring about someone other than yourself? Actually finding someone that you can imagine living with you permanently and sharing your life with?

"I know you care about me, and not just as a student who you've grown fond of over the years. Do you think that by moving away and just because you leave the village that you'll forget about me?"

Kakashi looked away, "Believe it or not, not everything's about you Sasuke."

The black haired boy softly turned the older man's head towards him and pulled his face closer.

"All I need you to do is to tell me that you don't love me and I'm gone; I'll go out that door and you'll never see my face again."

"I haven't seen your face in almost three years since you abandoned me, so how would this be new?" Kakashi darkly responded, trying to look away.

Sasuke's fingers held his head in place as he leaned up and pulled Kakashi down. His lips ran along his ear.

"I thought I had to."

"You didn't have to do anything, you could have stayed but you didn't. Joining Orochimaru to gain power was more important to you than anything, even me," Kakashi whispered, hating how weak Sasuke was making him feel.

"I'm here now," Sasuke offered, planting kisses up his neck.

"Just to use for housings, once you figure out what you need to know you'll be gone again."

"Kakashi I already figured out what I needed to know," Sasuke responded, his lips stopping on the corner of his mouth.

"Really? And what would that be Sasuke?"

"I'm in love with you."

All of the anger, feelings of frustration and hurt that Kakashi had felt over the years melted away with three little words and one soft kiss.


	6. The Art of Forgiveness: Part 6

The last chapter of 'The Art of Forgiveness' is finally ready! Fair warning, Kakashi is a little OOC in this chapter but that's because I wanted to show a more emotional, raw side of Kakashi that is rarely seen in the magna or the tv series.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Naruto series.

**

* * *

**

The Art of Forgiveness- Part 6

Kakashi yawned and took a quick look out his window, guessing that dawn was approaching.

'I really need to get an alarm clock.'

He went to stand up and get dressed only to feel a weight on his hip and chest preventing him from moving.

Kakashi lazily groped around in an attempt to move whatever was on him.

'What are these things? They're so… warm' he tiredly thought, trying to squint through the darkness.

'An arm and a leg?' He blindly felt around behind him and could feel that, yes, this arm and leg were attached to a person, a person whose naked body was pressed against his own, the sound of the man's light snoring filling Kakashi's ears.

'Why is there a naked man in my bed?' Kakashi groggily thought.

His eyes widen, 'Did I…?'

Sasuke's declaration of love, their first kiss which soon escalated into many much more passionate kisses, skin on skin contact, the clumsy way they both somehow made it to the bedroom, it all hit him at once.

As Kakashi traced the lines and scars on the arm that was still resting on him. He remembered the passionate stares, Sasuke's hands that seemed to leave a trail of fire and lust behind them, the way that they couldn't seem to say enough, kiss enough, or hold each other close enough, it all came rushing back.

Kakashi sighed, "What have we done?"

"What didn't we do would be a better question."

Kakashi jumped at the husky voice behind him, only emitting a laugh from the man behind him.

"How long have you been awake?" Kakashi asked staring at the wall, too nervous to turn over.

Sasuke yawned and tightened his grip on his old sensei, "A few minutes before you did."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

Sasuke lips smiled against Kakashi's neck, "I like watching you sleep, and I just wanted to see what your reaction would be the morning after."

Kakashi couldn't seem to take his eyes off a dirt spot on his wall, "We slept together," he simply stated.

"Well that would explain why we woke up in the same bed."

"I don't mean that we just happened to take a nap in the same bed I mean we-"

"Had sex?" Sasuke offered, placing small kisses down his neck.

"You don't need to remind me, I can guarantee I remember it quite well. But if you need me jog your memory, I'd be more than happy to oblige." Sasuke smiled as his fingers ran along a small scar on his hip bone.

"This isn't a joke Sasuke," Kakashi seriously stated, scooting a little farther away.

"Oh trust me I know its not. In fact if you come a little closer I'll be more than happy to show you just how 'serious' I am," Sasuke said, attempting to pull the older man into his arms.

"Stop it!" Kakashi suddenly screamed, shoving Sasuke off of him and quickly standing. He didn't waste time wrapping a blanket around him and flipping on the lights.

"Fine," Sasuke said, putting his hands up defensively. "We'll have breakfast first, its not that big of a deal."

"Do you think this is one big fucking joke?!" Kakashi screamed, very uncharacteristically of his usual calm and collected personality.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe that I ever-"

"Maybe having sex with random men is something you do frequently but I don't! Being with another person means something to me."

"Really? And it meant absolutely nothing to me right?"

Kakashi turned away from him, unable to look him in the eyes anymore.

"I want you to get out of my house."

Sasuke's joking and teasing exterior was completely gone, "And why would I do that?"

"Because I am not going to be your fuck buddy. Go and find someone else, I'm sure there's more than plenty that have or are willing to sleep with you. I just can't believe I was so stupid to believe that I was ever more to you then cheap, meaningless sex," Kakashi almost whispered, desperately trying to stop the tears threatening to fall.

Sasuke shook his head with a smile of disbelief.

"Wow sensei you really do have problems committing to people."

Kakashi's whipped around and just stared at the Uchiha, "What?"

"Do you honestly think that I go around fuck whoever the hell I want? That's its some kind of twisted goal of mine to go around and sleep with all of my sensei's or authority figures? 'Well gee already done Uruka, Tsunade, and even Jiraya, why not just move onto to Kakashi? Or hmm I've already nailed Naruto and Sakura, why not just sleep with Kakashi just so I can say that I've screwed all of Team 7?"

Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond and looked away.

"Do you truly think that last night was just about sex? That it was just for my own pleasure? Because if you do then you are very messed up in the head," Sasuke answered tossing the sheet off of him and slipping his pants on.

"I don't believe you," Kakashi mumbled.

"You know what I believe? I believe that you desperately, more than anything, want something to be wrong with me. You want me to have some kind of negative quality, some reason that you can use to hate me; you've been searching for it ever since I got here," Sasuke spat out, throwing his shirt on.

"And why would I want that?" Kakashi asked in a low shaky voice.

"Because then you couldn't hide anymore. You're so afraid to actually feel something for someone other than yourself, that you make up these bull shit excuses to not even give things a chance. You sat there and in only a few seconds time convinced yourself that I was some kind of perverted asshole who was only trying to get some; that I'm using you and not even worth your time. You're trying to blow me off and make me leave so that you don't have to face the fact that maybe you felt something for me last night, and that maybe we made the choice to act on those feelings."

Kakashi faced the wall, biting his lip in a pathetic attempt not to cry.

Sasuke's eyes softened, as did his voice.

"Kakashi I wasn't just saying 'I love you' over and over again last night just to get in your pants, I was saying it because I meant it. I'm sorry for abandoning you but-"

"I let you down didn't I?" Kakashi asked as tears began to well up.

Sasuke's eyebrows bunched together, "What are you-"

"It's my fault that you left, it wasbecause I didn't teach you what I needed to, I wasn't good enough to keep you around, if I'd just-"

"Stop it," Sasuke softly interrupted, taking the few steps necessary to put a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"I made really stupid childish decisions that I know I'll always regret, decisions that only I can be responsible for, not you. But you know, even if I could somehow take back the last 3 years of my life, I wouldn't. Because some how through all the craziness it brought me to you."

Kakashi let out a particularly loud sob that he'd tried so hard to cover, Sasuke couldn't help but sadly smile.

"I've said 'I love you' to only one person, and I've definitely only made love to one too; that one person is who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be able to see your tangled bed head in the morning, I want to be able to train with you, tease you on how much better you'd look if you just took the mask off, to sneak a kiss when no ones looking, to complain about how messy you are, to cook for you, and then get to share your water while we sit on the couch together, debating on what channel to watch. But most of all I want to be able to look at your face," Sasuke gently turned the silver haired man around, wiping away the few tears that had fallen, "And tell you that I love you every single day, and know that you love me back.

"Now I mean if you want to throw sex in there every once in awhile I'd be fine with that too but I mean really its all up to you," Sasuke joked with a smile, his arms making its way around Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi managed to smile back, staring into his onyx eyes.

"Well now would be the time to say something. 'I love you too Sasuke' or 'You sure are right Sasuke!' or maybe even 'I forgive you Sasuke!'"

Kakashi let out the first honest laugh he'd had in years, wrapping his arms around the teens waist, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I love you too Sasuke. I forgive you…and I think finally myself," he added, thinking of Sakura's advice.

"Well after three years time its nice to know that we're both forgiven," Sasuke commented, leaning his forehead against his lover's.

"Well forgiveness is more of an art really, an acquired skill," Kakashi evenly replied, leaning for another kiss, one of many that he hoped to give with his now permanent roommate.

Kakashi wasn't stupid, he knew for the next two years that they'd both have to watch what they say, making sure that no one ever found out about their 'inappropriate' relationship until Sasuke was of age, but at that exact moment Kakashi could of cared less. All that mattered to him was showing Sasuke just how much he cared for him, and just how grateful he was that his lover had saved him from not only a life of guilty unhappiness but from himself.

Forgiveness is an art, an acquired skill that few ever learn to fully master; however when properly exercised, it can cause the most beautiful things to happen.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who read and a special thanks to _The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai_, _Dragon77_, and _Prescripto 13_ whose BETAing and supportive reviews keep the story going.


End file.
